Semiconductor chips, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), are used to emit electromagnetic radiation. In some cases, a semiconductor layer sequence suitable for generating the electromagnetic radiation is a grown on a first main face of a radioparent, electrically conductive growth substrate, such as a silicon carbide (SiC) substrate.